


The Perfect Cup of Coffee

by asofthesea



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, coffee shop AU, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthesea/pseuds/asofthesea
Summary: Cheryl goes to get herself a cup of coffee and finds herself face to face with one of the beautiful girl she has ever seen. Coffee is the last thing on her mind.





	The Perfect Cup of Coffee

If Cheryl is being completely honest with herself, she loves coffee.

She understands that she has an unhealthy relationship with it. She is addicted to coffee, and she has to have at least one cup a day.

In fact, she knows all of the workers at her favorite coffee shop. They all know her, too. She loves the way their faces light up when she walks in (which probably has nothing to do with how well she tips).

It is a part of her morning to walk into the coffee shop and be greeted by the same employees, usually the same customers, and order the same cup of coffee.

So when she walks in one Thursday morning, Cheryl isn’t expecting much to be different.

It was raining that morning, but that wasn’t going to stop Cheryl from getting her cup of coffee. As she walks in the door, she looks down at her feet to wipe them on the rug. When she looks up, she is staring at the most gorgeous girl she has ever seen. 

This is different. This is not a part of her routine.

This girl must be new.

This girl is stunning.

“May I take your order?” This girl even talks, she can do it all.

Cheryl likes girls, she knows she likes girls, but this girl. She is smitten for this girl.

“Um, yeah,” Cheryl replies, very pathetically. Since when is Cheryl insecure? And why hasn’t she told this girl her order yet?

“I’ll just have a cup of tea.” Crap. Cheryl hates tea. Why did she just order tea?

“What kind of tea?”

“Green?” Cheryl guesses. Oh god. She just ordered tea. Green tea.

“That will be two dollars and seventy-two cents.” Cheryl stumbles to pay.

“I’ll bring you out your tea when it’s ready,” The cashier, Toni, Cheryl reads on the name tag, says as she hands Cheryl her change.

Cheryl sits down at a table. She has never been that flustered before. She has also seen a girl that pretty before. Looking at Toni, she forgot all basic human functions. That has never happened before, and it probably will never happen again. Cheryl doesn’t know how she is supposed to ask this girl out on a date when she can’t even ask her for a cup of coffee.

Cheryl glances at her watch, her drink is usually ready by now. Maybe tea takes longer to make, though. 

Toni starts walking towards her with her stupid tea. She has another cup, too. It must be for another customer. Toni sets both cups down on the table, then sits down across from Cheryl.

“Why did you order tea?”

“What?” Cheryl asked, half-confused and half-entranced by Toni.

“This is my first day on the job so I don’t know all the regulars and their orders,” Toni explains, “My coworkers were very confused when they saw that I was making you tea. They said that you hate tea and only ever order coffee.”

Toni studies Cheryl for a moment before asking, “So why did you order tea?”

Cheryl lets out a nervous laugh and says, “You don’t wanna know.”

Toni leans forward, interested, “Enlighten me.”

“I did want coffee, but, I just-” Cheryl tries to say, “You are too cute and you messed me up.”

Toni sits back and blushes. Neither says anything for a moment. Toni breaks the silence first.

“I made you what you usually order.”

“Then why the tea?” Cheryl asks.

“That’s for me,” Toni clarifies. She shrugs and says, “I’m a tea person anyways, I don’t really like coffee.”

Cheryl, puts her hand up to her chest, feigning hurt.

“This is betrayal in its highest form.”

“You have to admit, it worked out pretty nicely, though.”

“It did.”

Not only did Cheryl get her regular coffee, she also got the number of her new favorite barista.

**Author's Note:**

> First choni story! Hopefully more to come! I wrote this in like an hour and a half so it sucks but comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
